


Locks

by dupli



Category: Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars
Genre: Headcanon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21749560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dupli/pseuds/dupli
Summary: Geno reveals his secret.
Relationships: Jīno | Geno/Mario (Nintendo)
Kudos: 26





	Locks

**Author's Note:**

> while you were waiting for the game awards
> 
> i was breaking social norms in the smrpg fandom

“You won’t mind if I take my hat off, right? It is my first night sleeping in a human bed, after all.”

“No. Go right on ahead!”

“Okay.” Geno nodded before smiling.

The puppet pulled off his hat. Immediately, Mario noticed something.

Geno had.. Hair.

It started with pulled-back bangs flopping onto his forehead. Then, some more long orange hair began to show. Almost like he was pulling it out of his hat like a magician.

After the hat was completely off, it was shown that it was _knee-length._

Mario couldn’t help but blush. He never imagined Geno like this. But damn, did he look cute.

“Hm?” Geno looked over at his love, noticing his staring. “Oh, right. I never told you.. I have hair.”

“.. I can tell.” Mario chuckled. He immediately noticed how silky it was just from looking at it. Despite being stuffed in that small beanie all day. “What is the material?”

“Nylon.”

“It suits you well.” Mario chuckled.

“Awh. You’re too kind..” Geno responded. “That’s just what every other doll has.. Wanna brush it?”

“Hmm.. I don’t see why not.” Mario smiled, quickly turning back to find a spare brush in his drawer.

**Author's Note:**

> you heard of surgery on a grape. now get ready for geno with (long) hair.


End file.
